Blood in the Shadows
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Japan has a very dark side that only seems to appear during wars. Hungary tries to see what happens to the Japanese man during war. Human names used. -ONE-SHOT- Rated T to be safe.


Kiku: Konnichiwa readers.

FireCacodemon: We're here with the fanfiction called Blood in the Shadows

Kiku: Firecacodemon-san does not own Hetalia

FireCacodemon: Yup...I don't own Hetalia but please enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Blood in the Shadows<p>

"Miss Hungary...what brings you here?" Kiku asked Elizabeta. Kiku wasn't really sure why Elizabeth was around his home since Roderich wasn't very comfortable with Elizabeta wandering around on her own when Gilbert was out there watching them both. Elizabeta looked at Kiku and smiled before she held out her hand to shake Kiku's hand. Kiku smiled since he wasn't very comfortable with people invading his personal space like Feliciano did. Kiku shook Elizabeth's hand and gave a small smile back at her.

"I'm here because I really wanted to talk to you. It's about the way you fought in the World War 2." Elizabeta told Kiku. Kiku looked at her confused before he nodded and let her inside. Elizabeta smiled and skipped into Kiku's home before Pochi came wagging his tail up at her.

"What is it about the way I fought in World War 2 that is confusing you?" Kiku asked Elizabeta before the smile on her face turned into a frown. Kiku wasn't sure he should have asked that question but they headed towards the living room. That was something that bothered him and that was the fact that when he asked that question her face fell. Kiku never really enjoyed making people depressed and he had a feeling that she was going to un-pick something that he didn't want to come back into the open.

"Well...I'll show you" Elizabeta told Kiku. Kiku really wasn't sure that this was going to be a good day for him if Elizabeta was going to show him something. Kiku sighed and Elizabeta sat down on the floor and smiled up at Kiku.

"I'll go and make some tea" Kiku told her and she nodded.

"Tea does sound good right now...do you have any Hungarian tea?" She asked him innocently and Kiku wondered if he did.

"I think and hope I do" Kiku told Elizabeta who smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have any. Herbal tea will be fine" Elizabeta told Kiku who nodded.

"I won't be long" Kiku told Elizabeta who smiled.

"Take your time Kiku" she called out to Kiku.

Kiku walked back into the room with a tray in his hand. On the tray held two well crafted cups of tea. Elizabeta smiled at the scent of the tea and breathed a sigh of relief. Kiku did have some Hungarian tea and he made it just for her. She felt so special but then again, Kiku was always willing to do what a girl asked him for. He was just being polite. Elizabeta had set up her laptop and managed to get it switched on, plugged in and she had located the video she wanted to show Kiku. She patted a place next to her and Kiku sat next to her. Elizabeta never realized that Kiku was so warm; it was either that or the tea that Kiku was taking a sip out of.

"You do remember World War 2 right?" Elizabeta asked and Kiku nodded.

"I still have nightmares about that but what's done is done" Kiku told her which was the answer she was hoping for from Kiku. Elizabeta looked at Kiku before she smiled and put up a video and made Kiku watch the video.

_Video Start_

_Kiku was standing there on the battle field. His white naval uniform was drenched in blood from his victims and a dark smile painted on his face. Kiku drew his katana and licked the blood off the blade in a seductive fashion that none of the world had payed any attention to before. The way his victims looked up at him, the way Kiku struck fear in them was something the world never brought up again. The blood lust in Kiku's eyes was something that was never seen outside of war. Kiku's once soulless eyes held the colour of blood along with the fire of rage, anger, hatred but his actions held no mercy. Kiku was surrounded with dead bodies of his opponents and not one single life was found._

"_No one better stand in my way or they will be punished" Kiku shouted at the world before he took his katana mumbled something and attacked the closest body to him. Kiku's blade ripped through the bones, skin, organs and muscles that were on the body with a single slash. Kiku emitted a really dark laugh from the fact that blood was running down his blade and sprayed on the floor._

_Video End_

Kiku stared in horror at the video. Elizabeta looked at Kiku before she started to shut down her laptop. The look of horror on Kiku's face tipped his emotionless mask off completely. Kiku dropped the look of horror off his face but she was sure that there was something going on that needed to be sorted out. Kiku looked at Elizabeta before she looked and him and frowned.

"What happened out there?" She asked Kiku. Kiku looked away from her and she knew that there was something that needed to be talked about right now. Elizabeta knew that something must have happened while the war was going on and she was going to find out what happened.

"You don't need to know" Kiku told her simply. She was not going to take that so well and placed her hand on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku flinched which she was expecting but what she didn't expect was when she heard the katana's blade appear at her thought.

"Kiku...what happened?" Elizabeta asked Kiku.

"Why did you have to remind me of what I did?" Kiku asked as he moved his katana away from the young lady in front of him. Elizabeta looked right at Kiku. There was something wrong and she was going to find out. Kiku stood up and decided to leave the room but Elizabeta stopped him.

"I know you were under orders from your boss but the way you killed the bodies showed a different side of you. I'm going to do everything to unlock that side of you Kiku. You're not completely innocent" Elizabeta told Kiku.

"Don't start a fight with me miss Hungary" Kiku tried to say calmly but his voice was shaking slightly from that and Elizabeta could tell that it was.

"I've never seen that side of you before Kiku. I'm sure you haven't either but now you have. If it does come back then you're going to need help controlling it" Elizabeta told Kiku. Kiku for once Elizabeta has seen Kiku getting angry at someone instead of beating himself up alone. Elizabeta looked at Kiku before she smiled.

"I have seen this side before" Kiku told Elizabeta before he gave a little dark chuckle.

"This isn't new to you?" She asked Kiku who shook his head.

"China-san told me about it before. I went to his house to apologise for everything I did to him. I don't think he really accepted my apology but he explained to me what I was like in the battle field. He told me everything and the fear that I caused for everyone. The video was the thing that really got me before. I just put on the same mask I did before" Kiku told Elizabeta.

"You need to sort it out" Elizabeta told Kiku.

"I can't" Kiku told Elizabeta.

"Why not?" She asked Kiku.

"Onis only come out when called and I don't know how to call out my Oni" Kiku told Elizabeta.

"Oni?" Elizabeta asked Kiku confused.

"Oni is my term for sir Britain's demons" Kiku told Elizabeta. She looked at Kiku before Kiku to up from the floor and looked at his dog Pochi before he started to walk out the room. There was something wrong with Kiku and she was going to find out even if it was going to kill her. She was the second person to notice what Kiku was like during war and she was going to find out if that could be stopped. Elizabeta took a sip out from her tea before Kiku was gone from her sight.

"You are coming back aren't you?" Elizabeta called to Kiku who didn't respond. She knew he could hear her but obviously he was being childish and ignoring her. Pochi looked up at Elizabeta and started to wag his tail and gave out a little woof at her. She smiled and started to stroke Pochi and wondered where Kiku would have gone in his house before it was clear that he was coming back towards the room where they were having tea before. Elizabeta quickly decided to put her laptop away so that when Kiku did return she would have his attention only. She was tempted to push Pochi out of the room as well but decided against that and just waited for him to enter.

Kiku came back into the room holding a katana wrapped up in cloth. Elizabeta looked confused at the katana in Kiku's hands before she realised that it must have been the katana that survived the world war. Kiku looked at the sword in his hand covered with cloth before he placed it down carefully on the table that they were both resting at. Elizabeta looked at the katana before she placed her hand on the cloth covering the katana. There was an odd aura around the katana which was never a good sign. Kiku sighed as he slowly removed the cloth covering the blade away. As the cloth was removed Elizabeta swear she could feel a wind emitting from the sword. Kiku looked at the blade once the cloth was completely off it. A perfect black blade was reflecting the light from the outside world off and reflecting it back at Kiku. Elizabeta had never seen a blade like that before and wondered if it really was that clean in the war.

"That's the same katana that you used during World War 2...what happened in WW1?" Elizabeta asked Kiku.

"I fought with it then as well but that's all I'm going to tell you" Kiku said defensively.

"Ok Kiku, if you don't want to tell me then that's fine" Elizabeta told Kiku. There was something bothering him and she knew it. There was something Kiku wasn't going to say and she had a feeling that this was one of them.

"Why don't you head off home? It's getting really late and I'm sure Roderich is worried about you" Kiku told Elizabeta. She looked at him as if she offended her but she knew that he would be right.

"Just tell me this then Kiku, when you were fighting in World War 2...Why did you suddenly change personality?" Elizabeta asked Kiku.

"There are something that are best left alone" Kiku told her and she was not going to take that well. She brought out a sword that she used to protect Austria from Prussia with. Kiku looked at Elizabeta and smiled. The smile wasn't normal on Kiku's face but Elizabeta did her best to show no fear to Kiku. Kiku looked at her and slowly started to approach her before he drew his katana and held it in front of her.

"You don't want to fight me Kiku" She warned Kiku. A semi-dark smile on his face and he emitted a dark chuckle.

"There was a reason why I gave up fighting after the war" Kiku told Elizabeta. She looked at Kiku before he drew his katana and licked the blade. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea but Kiku seemed un-affected by it and quickly went to slash at Elizabeta. Elizabeta quickly moved out of the way and quickly retaliated against Kiku. The way Kiku moved made something snap in Elizabeta's mind. She wasn't facing the real Kiku anymore...she was facing his dark side. The side that came out while fighting. She saw in Kiku's eyes the lust for blood and she knew that it was going to take a little while to get the real Kiku back.

While distracted Kiku managed to take a snip at Elizabeta and it managed to draw blood. She flinched as the blade cut open the skin but she glared at Kiku. Kiku was quicker then she expected and managed to take a swing at her. Elizabeta looked at Kiku and managed to get her sword to protect her. She didn't know if it was a good idea to fight Kiku like this since she was sure that this side of Kiku attacked Pearl Harbour and she was keen to stop him from doing anymore damage. There was something that she could do...call Yao. She knew that Yao would be busy but Yao was the only person who she could trust with Kiku like this. Kiku managed to get behind her and drew his sword ready to attack her before she pulled out her frying pan and slammed it into Kiku's head causing him to lose focus for a couple of valuable seconds. Elizabeta managed to grip her sword and her frying pan before she went to take a slash at Kiku. Something was there stopping Elizabeta from attacked. The room fell silent until her hearing picked up Japanese words. She looked down at Kiku who was chanting. Kiku smiled before he finished and pain flowed through her body. She cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

"It seems that you are just another country to fall at my feet" Kiku told Elizabeta. She started to scream from the pain.

"What...did...you...do...with...the...real...Kiku?" She managed to get through the screams that she was making.

"Kiku is me and I am Kiku" Kiku told Elizabeta through her screams.

Hetalia – Blood in the Shadows

Yao felt a shiver go down his spine. Yao looked around before realised the last time he felt that down his spine. The attack on Pearl Harbour was the cause of that and now it felt like Kiku was going to do it again. Yao dived into his pocket and pulled out his phone and quickly dialled a number. Yao wasn't sure if he really wanted to call Kiku but at this time he had no choice. After the attack Kiku did on him Yao had gained a little ability that helped him a lot. He was able to detect if Kiku had gone dark and he knew what to do to bring the light back. Yao called Kiku and if he heard a dark tone then he will go right over and bring out the light.

"Come on Kiku...pick up the phone" Yao said before he heard Kiku pick up at the other end.

"Gu-tenmorugen. Kiku speaking" Kiku said down the phone in a dark tone of voice. Yao felt another shiver down his spine at that moment but then had to shake it off since dark.

"Why have you come back?" Yao asked down the phone. Kiku could sense the fear in Yao's voice no matter how Yao hid it. Kiku was always good at sensing the mood and at the moment Yao knew that Kiku could sense the fear.

"You have to thank Elizabeta for that since she brought me out Yao. I'll finish off with Elizabeta and then I'm coming to you...I'm sure one dead nation can't make a difference in the world" Kiku said and Yao felt like he was going to drop the phone on the floor.

"You can't kill her!" Yao yelled down at Kiku. He got the feeling that he'd just made it worse for Elizabeta and himself but he had to say something.

"Shall I kill you as well?" Kiku asked before he heard the silence from Yao. There were a couple minutes of silence before Yao sighed on the other end of the phone.

"You need to be sent back Kiku...I did it before I can do it again" Yao said before he hung up on Kiku.

"I'm coming Elizabeta" Yao said before he put his phone away and got ready to fight dark Kiku again. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time and he knew that Kiku was not going to remember anything but he still needed to help him. That's what brothers are for right?

Hetalia – Blood in the Shadows

Kiku stood there with his phone out looking at it. He couldn't believe that Yao hung up on him! The curse that Kiku had placed on Elizabeta had worn off and she was breathing heavily on the floor. She looked up at Kiku with tears in her eyes since she couldn't go through that any more or she really would die. There was something that changed on Kiku's face. He looked hurt from the call. It was soon replaced with rage as Kiku threw his phone and the wall breaking it. Hungary looked at Kiku before she looked at the broken phone on the floor. She was sure glad that the phone wasn't her or that would of killed.

"What...happened?" Elizabeta asked and Kiku gave her a death glare.

"Yao-san thinks he can just come on here and take my toy away from me?" Kiku asked before he looked out the window.

"I'm...not...a...toy" She replied weakly before Kiku took a slash at her with his sword. Since she was too weak to move she was forced to take the slash.

"What's wrong? Not broken yet?" Kiku asked Elizabeta. She looked up at him with pity in her eyes.

"No...Wonder you don't...know how to treat people" She said as she tried to get up off the floor. She wasn't very successful since she collapsed and fainted from too much pain. Kiku looked at Elizabeta and was waiting for Yao to come and control him. There was something he wasn't looking forward to. He hated Yao with everything he had but the normal Kiku was neutral to him.

When a new feeling came into his house he knew that Yao was there. Yao had a key to get into Kiku's home but that was exactly what he wanted since he could get rid of Yao and he would then be able to strike all the fear he wanted into the other nations. They had never fully met this side of Kiku and he was planning on letting them in soon. Once he managed to get Elizabeta to fear him then he will quickly move around the world.

"Black really isn't your colour Kiku" Yao said as he walked into the room. Kiku turned to look at Yao before he smiled.

"I'll pain my walls with your blood Yao" He said. Yao paled at what Kiku had just told him but he needed to bring back his real brother. Even if the real Kiku hated him he was still going to be there for him when he was needed. Yao was going to make sure of that. He was going to make sure that no one in the world would meet this version of Kiku for as long as he lived.

"I doubt you will be able to aru. I raised Kiku...I know you too well and I know this side of you as well" Yao said as he brought out his sword and pointed it at Kiku.

"I'll do the same damage I did to Elizabeta" Kiku said before Yao and Kiku got locked into the battle.

Hetalia – Blood in the Shadows

Elizabeta opened her eyes to revile Yao looking after her. She looked at Yao before he smiled. There was something different about the scene in front of her. The last thing she remembered was Kiku being on his own and her releasing his dark side before pain came and took over her body. She shot up and regretted it since a short amount of pain shot through her and Yao looked worried.

"You should really take it easy Elizabeta. I managed to calm down Kiku again and he's resting to recover. Kiku's dark side takes a lot of energy out of him which is good from the fact that it's triggered by war and fighting. Kiku gave up fighting knowing that" Yao told Elizabeta. She looked at Yao before she looked away from him.

"So that's why he gave it up" Elizabeta said quietly. There was something that she still needed to know and that information was with Yao.

"I'm going to go and check on Kiku. He should remain in bed but Kiku doesn't listen to people after his dark side shows up" Yao told Elizabeta.

"How did you stop him?" Elizabeta asked Yao. Yao turned around to look at Elizabeta before he smiled.

"There was a Chinese lullaby that I use to sing to Kiku before he fell asleep. I didn't expect it to make him fall asleep years later. I'm not going to say the lullaby so there's no point in asking" Yao told Elizabeta. She looked a little disappointed but she understood. There were some things that will remain a secret but there is another thing that needs to be done. She knew that there was something that she will need to look at. If she brought out Dark Kiku then she's going to find a way to control dark Kiku. She was going to need China to help her though...she couldn't do this alone and she wasn't planning to as well. Elizabeta watched Yao leave the room before she smiled.

Yao walked down the corridor before he heard soft feet landing on the floor. Yao felt the vibrations from the feet and all the way back at his feet. Yao sighed before he continued walking through the corridors. Yao continued before he noticed Kiku leaning on the wall for support. Kiku's clothes were back to the normal colour they were before but Kiku was still exhausted from letting his dark side out. Yao smiled and placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku flinched and looked behind him to see Yao smiling at him.

"Yao-san...I'm sorry you had to come all the way over to my house and put me to sleep" Kiku apologised to Yao. Yao was just glad that he managed to stop dark Kiku before he got out and caused damage to Feliciano and Ludwig. Yao put his other hand on Kiku's shoulder before Kiku went and wrapped his arms around Yao. Yao relaxed into the hug Kiku was giving him and moved his arms around Kiku in a protective way.

"Kiku...it's ok. Calm down and get some rest aru" Yao told Kiku who nodded.

"Yao...my dark side...he's a monster...isn't he?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Yeah...your dark side is a monster...but you did say that you had blood in your shadow" Yao told Kiku. Kiku tensed a little but he knew that it was true. He did tell Yao that he had blood in his shadow and that it needed to get sorted out as soon as possible but in the end nothing happened. Kiku found himself alone while trying to find out what to do so he put down his katana and left it to collect dust. He knew that it wasn't the best thing but it was better than letting his dark side getting control of his body and causing world chaos.

"Can...You help me control him?" Kiku asked Yao nervously.

"Sure. Kiku...when you told me the first time I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you...you seemed fine on your own and you didn't ask for help. I'm glad you have and I'm going to do everything I can to help you" Yao told Kiku. Kiku started wriggling weakly in Yao's arms and Yao let him go.

"Can you help me back to my bedroom?" Kiku asked and Yao nodded.

"Sure" Yao replied to Kiku and escorted him back into his bedroom. Yao smiled from the fact that Kiku was asking for help since it was rare when he did since he classed it as a weakness.

"Arigatou Yao-san" Kiku said and sounded like he was drifting off into sleep. Yao managed to open the door and managed to get Kiku down back on the bed. He tucked Kiku into bed just like he did while raising Kiku when he was little. Chibi as Kiku would call it.

"Kiku...I'm going to grab my sleeping bag and stay here with you" Yao said.

"Arigatou Yao..." Kiku said before Yao could hear the soft breathing from Kiku. Yao smiled and grabbed his sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor. He quickly got up from the floor and got changed into his pyjamas and settled down into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Elizabeta opened the door slightly and peered inside the room. She noticed both Yao and Kiku sleeping peacefully and smiled. She slowly closed the door and headed back to her room.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Please leave a review and favourite this story. If you loved it and have friends who might like it then tell them.<p>

Kiku: I have to go...

FireCacodemon: Why?

Kiku: Feliciano and Ludwig are calling me for another Axis meeting.

FireCacodemon: Ok. Bye Kiku and bye readers.

Kiku: Farewell


End file.
